Mitch Talao
|occupation = |nickname = The Trans-Mama of Lucena |hometown = Lucena, Quezon Province |FacebookUserName = michaela.tan.75 |TwitterUserName = iammitchtalao |InstagramUserName= iammitchtalao |SeriesFullName = Pinoy Big Brother 8 - Part 2: Adult Edition |Currently1 = Evicted |NominationPoints = 6 |TimesNominated = 1 (Week 15) |Days= 50 |Place = 18th (50th Overall) |DayEntered= Day 1 (in Camp) Day 3 (in BB House) |DayExit= 50 |Days = 3 (in Camp) 47 (in BB House) |Padaluck = 0 |TimesSaved = 0 |Ligtask = 0 |ProfileInputAnyText = Yes }} was an Official Housemate in the Second Batch of Pinoy Big Brother 8. Mitch was among the first 8 Official Adult Housemates selected by Big Brother and moved to the Big Brother House. Considered as a unique character, Mitch was known for her colorful life story as well as her demure personality. Being a transgendered woman, Mitch was initially scared regarding the reactions of her fellow housemates once she told the truth. Despite of it, she was brave enough to tell the truth about herself early on during the first days of their stay in the house and she was accepted positively by all of the housemates. Throughout her stay in the house, Mitch managed to form friendships with almost everyone in the house, most especially with Abi Kassem. She was able to keep herself under the radar and was never nominated until Week 7. Aside from being a transgender housemate, Mitch made history in Philippine Television. On Week 4, Mitch's wedding to her lesbian partner "Dudz" took place at the garden of the Big Brother House and was aired on national television. It made history for being the first real-life LGBT Wedding to be aired on television. On Episode 77, Mitch's lesbian partner, Dudz went inside the house to surprise Mitch with a wedding ring. Throughout Week 4, with the help of Big Brother, Mitch could have a complete wedding package in certain conditions; to pass their weekly task and accomplish her own personal tasks. She completed all her tasks, thus giving her a complete wedding package including a wedding dress and a wedding cake. The historical wedding was aired on February 2, 2019 and was attended by her fellow housemates, family and friends, their son Eros. The Camp Star Dreamers also had their participation in the wedding as assistants and wedding singer. On Week 7, a Nomination Competition took place which divided the housemates into three teams wherein the two losing teams would face the Double Eviction. Mitch was grouped together with Yamyam Gucong and JC Gamez. Throughout the week, they were given time to practice their dance routine for the Dance Challenge. However, the rapport of the team did not end up well and eventually led to misunderstandings. When the final performance began, their performance was deemed great by the judges although not coordinated. They failed to win the Nomination Competition, putting Mitch in danger of a possible eviction for the first time and much worse, it happened during a Double Eviction. She was nominated alongside Yamyam Gucong, Lou Yanong, Fumiya Sankai and Wakim Regalado who were coincidentally the among the first 8 official housemates to enter the house. On the Double Eviction Night, Mitch received 4.07% of the votes against other nominees, the lowest among the tally votes. She was the first housemate to be evicted that night. Biography Player History - Pinoy Big Brother 8: Part 2 Camp Starhunt - Star Dreamer Housemate Selection History Official Housemate History Task History Competition History Nomination History Post Big Brother * While still inside the house, her real-life love story with her partner Dudz was featured and portrayed in the January 26, 2019 episode the Philippine anthology series, Maalaala Mo Kaya. The episode was entitled MMKRainbowLove. Mitch was portrayed by Ahron Villena while Dudz was portrayed by Ritz Azul Trivia * Mitch is a transgender woman. She's the second trans-gendered woman to appear in the series, with the first one being Rica Paras of Pinoy Big Brother: Double Up. ** Overall, she's the third transgendered person to enter the house, Jesi Corcuera of Pinoy Big Brother: Lucky 7 is a trans-man. * Mitch made history in both LGBT Community and Philippine Television for her wedding that took place in the house as the first LGBT wedding to be aired on Philippine Television. * Mitch's original birth name is Michael. References External Links Category:Contestants Category:Season 8 (PHL) Contestants Category:Pinoy Big Brother Contestants Category:LGBT Contestants Category:Females Category:18th Place Category:50th Place